


Игра в поддавки

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, RPF, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Воодушевленный, болтливый от алкоголя Глеб крутится на месте, успевая обаять и рассмешить всех вокруг: и друзей, и малознакомых девушек. Вадим следит за ним как в тумане, как за вертлявой птицей, танцующей под дождем.
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Игра в поддавки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся песней Кукрыниксов - "Пой же, пой на проклятой гитаре" на стихи Сергея Есенина. И советует её послушать для нужной атмосфЭры.

Воодушевленный, болтливый от алкоголя Глеб крутится на месте, успевая обаять и рассмешить всех вокруг: и друзей, и малознакомых девушек. Вадим следит за ним как в тумане, как за вертлявой птицей, танцующей под дождем. Глеб довольно жмурится и кокетничает, выбрасывая шутки из фильмов и собственной головы как карты из веера колоды. Оглядывается на Вадима прищуренным взглядом, мол, _Я могу быть таким, лихим. Нравится?_ И отворачивается сразу же, как плетью по рукам. _Вот дрянь._ Пространство вокруг суетится и размывается, Вадиму хочется развернуть Глеба резко, прочитать не игру эту глупую в глазах, а что-то другое. Глубокое и бесконечное, то, что он открывает всем в песнях, но всегда скрывает наедине. В космосе каждый сам по себе.

На крае сознания, застыв тенью, Вадим видит, как Глеб кого-то целует – всего лишь в шутку, все вокруг смеются. Вадиму кажется, что смех звенит только в его ушах, постыдно и унизительно.

Коридоры, помещения разных размеров меняют друг друга, везде приглушенный свет, снова смех сквозь алкоголь и колёса. Зелёные и розовые лампы, дурацкие обои и пластиковые барные стулья… Кожаные диванчики, девушки с мужчинами, просто девушки, просто мужчины... В какой-то момент всё превращается в необычайную карусель, хорошо хоть не мутит. А потом останавливается. Громкая музыка отсекается дверью.

Небольшая комната, света нет, сколько не нажимай на выключатель. С утра не было света в гостинице, где они заселились. В самом деле, она. Вот шкаф, вот бесполезный телек, вот кровать сверкает обнаженной простыней. И Глеб курит в приоткрытое окно, ждёт. _Когда они оба успели вернуться?_

– Ну?

Точно, ждёт. Смотрит на сигарету как обычно внимательно, что там на самом краешке? Руки Вадима потеют, и что делать - мало понятно. Говорить так глупо. Вадим подходит со спины, сгребает, позволяет Глебу затушить сигарету да воткнуть её в грязную горку других бычков.  
Отросшие волосы Глеба падают на плечи непокорно. Мелкие кудряшки почему-то чуть распрямились, увеличили амплитуду волны. Вадим вдыхает его запах, уткнувшись в затылок, в шею, захлебываясь. _Как хочется разогнаться с ним._ Пальцы скользят по влажной коже рук, сжимая, поглаживая. Глеб глухо смеется, совсем тихо.

– Что, только на это тебя хватит?  
– Всё издеваешься надо мной, – Вадим стонет отчаянно, разворачивает Глеба за плечи и целует, сминая по пути губы, изучая, забывая обо всех преградах. Камнями с обрыва бросается он в эту странную, едкую связь. Один шаг вперед, два. А вместо дна пропасти – стена, в которую он вдавливает Глеба. На ходу заводит его запястья выше, припечатывая их. _Какая маленькая комната, только бы не задушила._ Вадик прерывает поцелуй, шумно выдыхая. Пальцем надавливает на вены на этой белой коже. _Связать бы._ Но мысль спугивает Глеб, дёргано толкнувшись в пах. Глаза его, пляшущие бесовскими огоньками последние недели, меняют их на… Страх? Нет. Волнение.

Вадим сам зависает на секунду. Игра внезапно заканчивается, и только сейчас он понимает, насколько всё серьёзно. Дерзости Глеба, его нахальство, его смех – только повод подзадорить Вадима, утянуть его наконец за собой.

Вот он космос – на ладошке. Бери, только выпей до конца.

От тумана в голове не остается и следа. Вадим лижет Глеба в раскрытую ладонь – солоно, - затем утыкается носом во взмокший висок и прижимается всем телом.

– Ну и кто над кем издевается, а, Вадик? – Глеб снова смеется, запрокидывая голову, но уже как-то истерично, до маленьких слезинок, появляющихся у глаз. – У меня давно уже встал. Если ты с этим ничего не сделаешь, я не знаю, что я тогда сделаю.

Чуть отпрянув, Вадим смотрит на младшего и ухмыляется. _Дурак, не только у тебя. Не заметил?_

– Что лыбишься? Я серьёзно, - Глеб снова переходит на хриплый шёпот, когда Вадик начинает тянуть за пуговицы на его тёмной рубашке.

Старший отодвигает полы рубашки, чтобы не мешали расстегивать ремень и молнию брюк, и вот Глеб уже откровенно стонет и ответно шарит руками по телу брата, ныряя под чёрную кофту. Когда Вадим сжимает член Глеба через ткань, тот гладит мягкий живот, поднимаясь выше, задевая соски. То целуясь, то кусаясь, они будто бы борются, оба слишком спешат, дорвавшись друг до друга. Вадим обхватывает нижнюю губу Глеба, чуть потянув её вниз, а затем опускается на колени, стаскивая наконец белье. Взгляд снизу вверх – Глеб готов поклясться, что таких широких зрачков у брата он не видел даже под кайфом - и губы Вадика смыкаются на головке. Глеб дёргается, цепляется руками за стены, царапинами сдирая дешёвые бумажные обои. Когда Вадим проходится по стволу короткими поцелуями, зализывая их, Глеб протягивает руки вперед, путаясь, наматывая волосы Вадика на руку, надеясь хоть как-то обрести контроль. Вадим вбирает на всю длину и старается держать ровный ритм, но Глебу явно хочется быстрее. Когда он начинает излишне трепыхаться, Вадик почти выпускает его изо рта и кончиком языка выводит влажные узоры – это, конечно, не усмиряет брата, но делает его послушнее. Тот прикрывает глаза, и полукруги ресниц похожи на тонкие чёрные луны. Ещё несколько движений, крестик на груди на простом тонком шнурке подпрыгивает, и Глеб достигает разрядки. Он обмякает, а Вадик обнимает его за ноги, кажется, целую вечность. Он бы так и стоял, поглаживая, успокаивая, чувствуя, как младший перебирает пряди его волос. Но сам он напряжен как пружина, и терпеть уже нет мочи.

– Глебсон… - Вадим шепчет и кивает на постель.

Уговаривать не нужно.

Под утро в комнате сам по себе загорается свет – Вадим оставил выключатель на режиме «Вкл.» - и струна на гитаре в его руках нервно дёргается. Тихая, спокойная мелодия совсем немного сбивается. Обнимая со спины, убаюкивая, Глеб касается лопаток губами, прижимается щекой к брату. Прячется от надоедливой лампочки. Вадик думает, что им вдвоём теперь есть что скрывать от света. Ключевое слово – _вдвоём._


End file.
